


Paint it Black 1973

by Bluefarewell



Series: 养孩子系列 [3]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: 1970s, Vietnam War
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefarewell/pseuds/Bluefarewell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“你还没真正开过枪吧？”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint it Black 1973

**Author's Note:**

> 提及越战、角色死亡和实验。  
> 我不拥有人物和电影，也不拥有标题，它是The Rolling Stones的歌，1966年的。  
> 巴黎和谈后Raven住院，Alex去探望的一个片段，弥补Alex的越战经历和后期的行踪之谜。很喜欢这孩子，希望XMA他没事。  
> 原作向。没什么CP可言。战争时期，没有人是快乐的。

I look inside myself and see my heart is black  
I see my red door, I must have it painted black  
Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts  
It's not easy facing up when your whole world is black

 

“探望时间到九点中止，鉴于病房现在很满，我们不能答应让你留下来看护——况且她的情况不太严重，住一段时间就可以出院。我想，父母应该为她这个年纪的女孩注册了医疗和意外伤害保险，所以你们不用担心费用的问题。还有，病房里禁止吸烟。”

护士用听起来很吃力的英语告诉他，指了指病房门口的姓名牌，踏着不耐烦的步子走开了。他瞥了一眼，上面写着R.Darkholme. 他没想到自己能用这个名字找到她，之前突如其来闯入基地时她抛弃掉的名字。

登记身份时他犹豫了一下，还是在关系栏写下了“朋友”一词，他从不认为除了Charles以外谁还会是她的兄弟。

“所以你过得怎么样？”

她先开口了，像是丝毫没感到意外。Alex看着她，金发女孩满不在乎地躺在床上看着他，裹着过大的病号服，完全不是之前一身军装的样子。他觉得她这样漂亮些，但他从没说出过口。

毕竟数年过去了，他不确定自己记忆中的她是否就是真实的样子。

“你不是真的想知道。”

他抽过一把椅子，在病床旁边坐下。

“不是。”

她耸了耸肩，“但，拜托了，就……说给我听听。”

“为什么？”

“因为你要报答我？”

女孩做了个鬼脸，露出那种很像是Erik的讽刺表情：“否则，你可能还在越南的实验室里。”

“我是个士兵。”

他没费心去想这句话说出来有多么可笑。Raven趁混乱把他们送上的直升机搭载着几名奉命前往法国和谈的军方官员，结果是这群现役士兵最后不得不费了点力气，才把昏迷不醒的飞行员和乘客打包料理好，放在停机坪一个显眼的角落等待回收。

然后他拿起电话拨给了学校，但那头只有答录机的留言，直到几小时后从电视镜头中认出他们。

有那么一段时间，Alex Summers瞪着荧幕说不出话来，廉价旅馆里的公用电视屏幕时不时飘满雪花，那些身影看起来熟悉又陌生。有什么东西堵住了喉咙，满满地。

他想，这次他真的能回家了。

 

“没什么特别的，”他最后说，“你知道，征兵，训练，陆战队……活着，就这些。睡前故事这种事，我不擅长。”

“别把我当小孩子。”

“战场上，伤员都需要睡前故事。”他简单地回答，“不管怎样，我很高兴你没事。”

Raven安静地看了他一会儿，似乎被战场这个词牵动了神经：“我不会待得太久，还有该做的事没做。”

“Erik教你的？”Alex听出了自己声音里的讽刺。

“他疯了，”女孩愤愤地说，“但这是两回事。”

“在我看来是一回事。”

他停了几秒，还是开了口。

“别把自己送上和他一样的路。”

“现在是谁在学大人说话了？”

她反唇相讥，变成她哥哥的样子翻了个白眼，又恢复成金发的模样：“我知道我在做什么。”

“不，你不知道。”

“不知道的是你，这些年，那么多人都死了。”

他看着她，她也不甘示弱地瞪回来，年轻，无畏，完整，抱着天真又激进的想法，还未被现实的残酷打磨，提起死亡和复仇就像一种荣誉，仍然为之骄傲。

一切仿佛都没有变。他们是怎么走到今天的地步？

他不知道。

 

——你知道死亡是什么样吗？

他突然想告诉她发生在过去的事，在越南。

1967年圣诞节那天，Alex Summers见证了一个同伴的死亡。

越南战场上没有一条军规或是停战协定保证圣诞不行军，这甚至让他们坏脾气的长官怀念起一战，恶狠狠地说即使是德国人也比越南人懂规矩。于是他们继续走着，深入一排废弃的建筑群，执行任务已经花了太长时间，背上冰冷的全金属弹夹突兀地提醒着它的存在感，而他们甚至还强迫士兵给它取情人的名字。

Sean在一次休息时告诉了Alex自己佩枪的名字，用那个第一次答应跟他约会的女孩昵称命名。“我想她还是喜欢我的，”他补充道，“虽然那次不太顺利，你知道的，我想她也许对水族馆没兴趣……后来她就走了。再后来……他们就来找我。”

Alex把目光从寄来的包裹上移开，兴奋地把那个大得有些过分的邮包扔给他。

“啥？”

“通讯断了，东西只能寄到记者站，就说是老妈寄给你的。”他把它拆开，“毛衣，酒，巧克力……哇，我敢说这杂志是毛球放的。”

红发男孩看着他，一脸迷惑。

“不，我没有老妈。你这蠢货，是教授和Hank，”他用手肘撞撞对方，“一人一份，圣诞节？”

Sean咧开嘴一笑。

 

那天他们瓜分了包裹，没人再提起枪或者约会的事，几小时后又在雨中前行。雷区。狙击手和越南人，没完没了的路线令人疲惫，他看着走在前面的Sean，想跑上去拍着他的肩膀问，还有剩下的巧克力吗？

他们只有几步之远。然后，所有人都听到了狙击手的扫射声。凌乱的声响与叫骂中，几个人倒下了。

一切都变得陌生起来。Alex瞪着枪响的方向，直到他意识到发生了什么。

他看见Sean的红发从头盔下面凌乱地散出来，入伍这么久依旧乱七八糟，他的脸上有一堆雀斑，他用初次约会的女孩名字命名自己的枪。他在征兵时说，我们是成年人了，不能总受别人保护。他给自己起的昵称是海妖，所有人都觉得这名字糟糕透了。他曾经从二楼和卫星塔上奋勇地摔下来过，只有少数人知道他能飞。

他们是朋友。

而Alex的第一反应是，错了。这些都错了。

他想过他们会死，想过可能到来的战争和分裂，他甚至设想过了冲突开始时应该怎样控制能力爆发，然后英勇战斗到最后一刻。但不是这样。不是今天，平淡无奇地成为越南战场上又一个被划去的名字，在圣诞节。

然后他看到红光不受控制地溢出，他想，那大概是他的愤怒。

 

病房里沉默了一会儿，Raven的表情和他的一样凝重。

“我从没听说过Sean的事。”她轻声说。“我以为他也是被那些人……那些人抓去的。”

“但就是这样，”他回答，“没有迫害，没有变种能力，没有……其他的什么。就只是战争。你以为它会很特殊，但大部分的时候都是这样。这些年，美国人杀越南人，人类杀变种人，变种人再杀回去，无论是不是战争，死亡是一样的。我想，你还没真正开过枪吧？”

女孩摇了摇头。

“你很幸运。”他说，“如果你那么做了，然后就会知道，开过第一枪以后……就再也不一样了。”

她看着他，没有说话。门外，晚班休息的医生打开了中央电视，屏幕里隐约传出的的嘈杂声音在身后摇晃，她疲惫地闭上了眼睛。

“我该走了。”许久，Alex说。

“你要去哪里？”

“回家。”

他把手放在门把上，轻轻扭下：

“再见，Raven，还有，谢谢。”

 

不知过了多久，她一动不动地躺在黑暗中，听着新闻里的声响，想着，疼痛让她无法入眠。

“你能想象吗，”护士感慨着，“像她那样的人……她从哪里来？她有家吗？”

“她有。”

女孩轻轻地回答，翻了个身，不再说话。

没有人知道她明天去向何处。

 

FIN


End file.
